Awesome Four gang bang
by 69mature69
Summary: Read and you will experience the bang from Lucy, Grey, Loke and Hibiki


She just kept on cumming. They were each in one hole. As a girl has three holes, each are being filled by a nice and long manhood. As they thrusted into her, she recalls what happened earlier…

She was walking back when she sensed someone following her. No matter how many times she turned around, she could not spot the stalker. Feeling afraid that the stalker might be a rapist, she ran back home. After closing the door, she relaxed but tensed up again as she was pinned to face-down to the door. That person whispered to her before tying her arms and gagging her. She was thrown to the bed. Her nice lacy mini-skirt flew and her lacy, slightly translucent lingerie was being shown to the intruder.

Then the lights went on, there stood in front of her, Loke, Hibiki and Gray. All naked. They were staring at her. Gray poured water over her white tank top. She was not wearing any bra that day so her nipples became erected to the sudden coldness of the water. Without any hesitation, the three of them went up the bed and attacked her. No words exchanged but yet they each know who to go first and next. Gray turned to her and stuffed his manhood in her warm cavern. While Hibiki tears off her clothes and teased her pink nipples. Those nice and soft double-d boobs are enticing Hibiki a lot. Despite all that, he thrust into her nice rosy hole using his tongue. Then Loke is fingering with her asshole. The warmness of the hole and the clenching of the inner muscles around the fingers are enough to turn Loke on. Loke thrusted into the raw hole. He took it out before slamming into it again. It went on and on none stop, in sync with the deep- throating Gray was giving her. Hibiki was the last to thrust into her. Then together, the three thrusted in sync.

She moaned lustfully with three men satisfying themselves and her. The muscles of her womanhood are clenching onto Hibiki's staff. Despite being tight, Hibiki was still able to thrust all the way into her. The muscles at her nice ass are too clenching hard around Loke's staff. The warm cavern and the talented tongue are driving Gray crazy. It was not long before she came. The rest came respectively after her. Next, they switched positions, each taking a turn at each of her three holes. The fourth round was spent by first having Gray thrust into her nice pussy, then Loke followed by Hibiki.

_Position Description: She was in doggy. Then, Gray at the bottom, manhood in the pussy. Loke laying above her, manhood too in the pussy. Lastly, Hibiki perpendicular to her, manhood too in her pussy_

With three manhoods in her pussy, her inner muscles clenched hard on them. They each pumped her alternatively. When she was about to reach her climax, they stopped and pumped into her together. To be exact, they took out theirs until their tip were just brushing against her pussy before thrusting in all the way, stretching open her pussy, reaching deeper into her hitting her spot over and over again. She moaned and groaned none stop. It was not long before they all came but it was not enough to fulfill the guys. Next they fucked was her ass but as they fucked her ass, they each fingered her. Then Hibiki had an idea. He pushed in his whole fist into her used pussy. She moaned even more lustful than before. The rest picked up the signal and did the same to her. But just fisting her made her came. Her pussy felt so used, so tired but yet the pleasure that came with each surprise kept her awake and turned on. Once the guys came, they took out their manhood. She thought that it was the end but who would have thought, there were still more surprises waiting for her. They came back, Gray lifted her face and placed his fingers in her mouth. She sucked lustfully and moaned. Gray took out his fingers and once again the three of them stuffed their manhoods into her cavern, deep- throating her.

This continued into the day but then having felt exhausted, they did their last round, three in the pussy. The moment they came they groaned and exclaimed

"Lucy"


End file.
